Stop Team Go-Rewrite
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: I wrote a rewrite for "October 31" a while back. This is similar but with "Stop Team Go" as the source. Again, I do not own Kim Possible, but Disney does. I'm only a KiGo fan.


"Stop Team Go"-Rewrite

Kim couldn't sleep. Her arch-rival was in the Possible's guest bedroom. She laid there, awake. Kim's mind ran through a million situations. Most of them involved the antihero returned to "evil". Kim considered the word. Synonyms for the word ran through her mind. Dastardly, deranged, psychotic, and maniacal; none of these words fit Shego. The woman was selfish and hurt, but not evil. Now that Kim spent the day with her arch-foe, Kim was able to see how the woman was without the pain that drove her. Kim liked the person Shego was now, but part of her missed the sassy woman who wasn't afraid to talk down to anyone who pissed her off. The freaky thing was what happened in Kim's head when she forced herself to try to sleep. Kim's mind conjured scenes, risqué images of Shego and Kim's usual fights, but it was "Strip Sparring". A hit and an article of clothing would disappear. This contest continued until Kim actually landed the first hit. As her foot connected with Shego's chest in a roundhouse kick, Kim was greeted by a nude green-skinned antihero. Kim reached to touch her foe and shot awake with a single name leaping from the hero's lips. "Shego!" The called woman came running into the room. "Is everything alright, Kimmie?" Shego asked. After the dream she'd had, Kim couldn't bring herself to look at the older woman. "I'm fine, Shego. Go back to bed." Kim forced herself to say. Shego nodded skeptically and headed back to the guest bedroom. Kim groaned as her head hit the pillow. _What's going on with you, Kim?_ The girl asked herself as she clutched her Pandaroo tightly.

The next day, Kim couldn't get her mind to leave the odd dream alone. It screamed in her peripheral mind to be heard as she fought with the Go's, they going back and forth to good and evil multiple times. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately, Ron was turned evil during the fray. This provided the perfect distraction and allowed Kim to snag the awkward headgear while Ron and Electronique's egos competed for dominance. Once Kim turned Ron back to normal, the boy assumed his usual state: useless and terrified. Kim shook her head at Ron. _I'm almost certain he has a mild form of Autism_. The superspy thought to herself as she quickly shot Electronique and the heroes with the Attitudinator 2.0. They all looked around in relief and smiled at Kim. Hego then noticed his sister and walked over to her. "I'm glad to see you've straightened out, sis." The stress Hego put on "straight" made Kim a little uncomfortable. For some reason, Kim thought of Shego and Barkin. She fought not to retch. The thought of Barkin and Shego…no! Kim wouldn't allow the thought to stay in her mind and quickly turned her attention to the reformed Shego to push the gut churning images away as quickly as possible.

Shego looked at her brother and lightly gripped Kim's hand. The look in Shego's deep emerald eyes as they pieced the deepest fathoms of Kim's soul screamed, _I must speak!_ Shego opened her mouth, about to confess something to Kim but never got to say it. Ron's bumbling self tripped as the first syllable came from Shego's mouth. No one saw the dial on the side jerk back as the device hit the ground. As a result, a red beam came out of the machine at only 10% full strength.

Kim glared daggers at Ron as Shego went unconscious from the blast. Then, Kim felt an odd mix of emotions stir in her being. _What is this? Fear? Compassion?_ Kim thought, unable to decide, but one look at Hego's thinly veiled anger at his unconscious sister had Kim convinced not to let Hego near Shego for reasons she had a theory about but no time to test it for fact or fiction. Kim quickly adopted a guard stance in front of the unconscious Shego. "Stand aside, Kim." Hego ordered. Kim glared at Hego and charged him. This surprised the brute. Kim then smiled and gripped Hego's shirt when she reached the apex of the jump. Kim leveraged the man into a throw and threw him with all her might. "To get to her, you have to go through me." Kim growled. The Wegos looked between Kim and Hego in shock. "Did she just…" "…knock out Hego?!" Mego chuckled. "I knew it." He whispered to himself. "Take good care of my sister." Mego said with a knowing smirk as he and the Wegos hefted the unconscious Hego away.

When Kim and Ron made it back to Kim's, the teen helped Ron lay her on the couch. As she was walking to the kitchen, Kim's Dad stopped her. "What's going on, Kimmie Cub?" Kim quickly explained to James Possible the sitch. "Dad, Shego was hit again by the personality ray, but this time it knocked her out. I don't trust Hego to take care of Shego, so I brought her here until she wakes up." The man noticed a hint of anger in his daughter's eyes. "What happened, Kim?" Kim debated for a moment whether or not to tell her dad. Finally, trust in her father won out. "Dad, Shego's gay, and Hego drove her away because he couldn't accept her." James nodded. "I suspected as much." Kim looked at James in surprise and confusion. James noticed this and decided to be specific. "In spite of her immense powers to destroy, you've never come home with so much as a scratch after you've dealt with her. Drew may be a genius, but he lacks the common sense to give his plans any true threatening application." Kim nodded. "In essence, Shego is saying, 'Screw you!' to Hego without compromising her moral compass by staying with Drew for his idiotic schemes she knows will fail on their own, or you will stop." Kim had an epiphany. "That's why she is so proud of her 'evil career'. She fakes passion for her work to keep people from seeing the shell for what it is." James nodded, sat down, and looked at his daughter. "That brings me to your fights. I've seen the recordings from the Kimmunicator thanks to Wade." Kim paled. This made her dad smile. "Kim, you love her, don't you?"

A knock at the door took Kim's attention from her dad. "I'll get it!" Kim regretted getting up when she opened the door, and Barkin walked in. Shego seemed to sense the man and woke up as soon as his feet passed the threshold. Kim groaned, half expecting Shego to go goo goo eyed when the beautiful woman woke up completely and saw Barkin. For reasons Kim understood but didn't want to accept about herself, the thought of Barkin and Shego not only grossed her out but made her angry. Before Kim could act on this jealousy, Shego growled at Barkin. "Get lost, you pathetic jock!"

Barkin stared at Shego in shock. "...but Ms. Go...?" Barkin said with heartbreak in his eyes. A part of Shego felt sorry for the man. It was a totally new and shocking paradigm for Shego and side effect of the Attitudinator 2.0. "I'm not Ms. Go, Barkin. I have a name..." "...it's Diana." Kim said calmly. Shego looked at Kim shocked. Then, she growled softly to herself. "...Nerdlinger!" Shego redirected herself back to Barkin. "Barkin, I don't play well with those who don't respect me. By only calling me 'Ms. Go', you don't respect me." Her hands glowed. Kim fearlessly gripped one of Shego's lit hands. The plasma retreated at Kim's touch. "Kimmie, I wanted to do this before the Buffoon shot me." Kim was shocked but didn't fight as Diana kissed her foe in front of everyone.


End file.
